Parallels
by atwistedconundrum
Summary: A quiet contemplation on reincarnation.  It seems that in each life, the purity of her soul remains.


Parallels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha and unfortunately never will. I am just writing because my muse has grabbed my brain and won't let go.

~*^o^*~

At night, dreams whispered to her. Friends bound by a common thread – an enemy who caused so much damaged. These friends were from so many walks of life, yet they somehow became a family. She stood at the center of them all. A younger sister, a mother figure, a new love, she filled so many different roles. She depended on them just as much as they found themselves needing her. In a way, it was strange. At the beginning of each relationship, she was definitely an enemy, or at the very least an obstacle.

Her older sister – she had been deceived, tricked believing their group was responsible for her village's destruction. The demonslayer came at the group with sword, poison, and her personal weapon, the Hiraikotsu. She fought for her and her people's honor until her collapse. Yet, somehow, she managed to reach the older female's heart and join it with theirs.

Her older brother joined before the demonslayer. He was a pervert, plain and simple, asking her to bear his child. His soul was so old; he was doomed to live a short life because of their common enemy. He stole their Shikon shards. After all, a large collection of the shards would surely attract the hanyo that caused his curse. Their common enemy originally caused him to ally himself with the group but it was her pure soul that convinced him to stay.

Her son – she met her wonderful adopted son when he tried to steal the Shikon shards from her. He only wanted the power to avenge his father. Her heart reached out to his lonely one and a connection formed. Once his father's death was avenged, he joined them because he had nowhere else he would rather be.

And then, there was him. He was her sun, moon, and stars. He mistook her for another upon their first meeting. In his anger at his previous betrayal, he attacked her, sealing his fate. The old miko of the nearby village bound him to the young girl. Their partnership was awkward. At first, he only saw his previous love. He was rude, obnoxious even. Slowly, though, his heart opened up to her and she saw the awkward lonely boy inside. His heart cried with the rejection of others and she decided. She would always remain by his side. It did not matter what he saw or the path he chose, she would always be there. She became his home and their souls were tightly bound.

It took several years, but her sister, brother, son, and love had finally defeated their common enemy alongside several allies. In her hands, there rested a gem of considerable power. It could grant untold wishes and bewitched its guardians into asking for selfish wishes. With each selfish wish, its power increase and only an unselfish wish could destroy it. She wanted the gem destroyed; she had no desire for false power. With her heart and mind clear, she rejected its insidious whispers with all her heart and soul. With the conviction of her spirit, she rejected the gem out of existence.

~*^o^*~

The dreams that followed were pleasant. She and her beloved were joined in marriage and they lived among friends and allies. It was such a sweet dream, never to end. Yet, it did. It was his night of weakness, a mere five years after the jewel disappeared. He was attacked while defenseless and she could do nothing to stop it. The demons sought their deaths relentlessly. He begged her to leave, to save herself but she did not. She was bound to him and never again would she willingly leave him. Together, they died with sunrise reaching above the horizon mere moments after their deaths.

~*^o^*~

Awake, these dreams were mere fragments, echoes of what once occurred, never truly remember. Her past memories reached out briefly in tense moments but never truly stayed. She once more found herself engaged in a battle that would decide the world's fate. A stupid jewel that was too overpowered for the universe seemed to haunt each of her incarnations. Was it karma for being the first to create such a thing in one of her earlier incarnations? Was it her punishment for creating the Shikon no Tama from her soul and her opponents?

Her life was not all gloom and doom, however. Her beloved was there as well. He was a little more polite and used less foul language but his soul remained the same. He faced hardship in this life as well but he was not alone. He had family this time – family that loved him and supported him. He was still a protector and defended those who had no one to turn to. He would give his life not only to protect those close to him but strangers as well. Because of him, she grew stronger. Her abilities locked away after her last life began to wake to do her bidding. Defense and healing came so naturally to her – her powers consisted mostly of the two. They were so much stronger. Her attacks, though, were so much weaker – or rather, her attack. Her offense consisted of one lone attack that would shoot a projectile at her enemy.

For every challenge, obstacle, and adversary that he faced, she was right behind him, encouraging him. She watched as he grew stronger and wondered at her own weakness. She was unable to fully protect herself; she relied on him so much. When opponents appeared with overwhelming power, she decided to strengthen herself. She would not be left behind.

~*^o^*~

Everyone thought her such a fool. She was captured by the enemy because her heart was too large. She did not want any of her friends to suffer if her sacrifice meant they were safe. Her sacrifice, though, allowed her within the enemy's stronghold. Her enemy doubted her strength and she managed to separate him from the jewel during her rescue. Within her hands, she once more held an object that would grant any of her desires, would make her stronger. Her soul resisted the siren's call. It was as pure as ever. Before everyone's eyes, she called out "I reject" destroying the enemy's false strength. After that, she and her companions found it easily to defeat the opposing forces.

~*^o^*~

Awake, or dreaming of past lives, Orihime Inoue will fight for what she believed was right. She did so in the past as Kagome Higurashi while chasing after Inuyasha. Now, she will do so, while chasing after Ichigo Kurosaki.

END


End file.
